kobfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Questions
How do I earn Realm Support points to gain rank? You earn realm support points for sending resources to a member of your realm who is lower ranked than you are. If you receive aid from a lower ranked player you lose realm support points. What is the difference between Spirit and Morale? Both are earned the same way; each of your villages earns morale based on the buildings and units in the village. The morale stays with the village, and is limited by the level of Town Center. Your spirit grows at the same rate as the morale being earned by all of your villages and has no limit. The Morale accumulated in your village is used to protect your village from being taken over. The Spirit is used to determine when you can build/conquer a new village. Your second village cannot be built until you earn 1,000,000 Spirit. You need to have 2,500,000 for the third, and so on. What are Rate Bonus Multipliers and how do I get them? When you reach level 11 on certain buildings, you get bonuses. These benefits stack in the village: 1. Farm: 20% Food Production Bonus 2. Market: 20% Gold Production Bonus 3. Iron Mine: 20% Iron Production Bonus 4. Stone Quarry: 20% Stone Production Bonus 5. Sawmill: 20% Wood Production Bonus 6. Town Square: 20% Morale Production Bonus 7. Baracks: 10% speedup to Ground Troop training time 8. Stable: 10% speedup to Cavalry training time 9. Workshop: 10% speedup to Siege training time *-Troop Training Speedup times are capped at 70% What are "Specials" and how are they earned? Genies, Magic Carpets, Belly Dancers, and Magic Lamps are "specials". A member of the Realm's Royal Court and players with memberships earn specials each day. With the exception of Genies, two a day may be earned (one for being on the Royal Court and one for membership). One genie a day is earned by Royal Court members only. What are Belly Dancers? Belly dancers increase the morale rate of the selected village by 50%. You can use as many as you want simultaneously on the same (or different) village, but they expire after 24 hours. There is no cap on the number of belly dancers that can be earned. What is the a Lamp Lottery and how does it work? Every hour players receive 2 lamp lotteries, capped at 20. Every lamp lottery has a 10% chance of yielding a magic lamp. Royal Court members receive an additional magic lamp (not lottery) every day. If I win a Magic Lamp, how does it work? Magic Lamps increase the rate of one resource in the selected village by 25%. You can use as many as you want simultaneously on the same (or different) village, but they expire after 10 hours. All players can win magic lamps using the Lamp Lotteries! What are Genies? Genies allow you to instantly purchase a fixed amount of troops without waiting for their training times. Genies can also be used to instantly complete a building upgrade in the village. You are still required to pay the normal resource prices and must have the buildings to support the units you will purchase. What are Magic Carpets? If you have built a magic carpet factory in a village, you gain the ability to speed up or slow down your attacks by a percentage that depends upon the level of your factory. Speeding up an attack requires the use of a magic carpet. What happens when you raze (destroy) villages? When you click raze it takes you to a detail page, which now lists all of the following. The final item was just added. * Razing takes 24 hours and will destroy all units and buildings in the village. * Razed villages become ruins and no longer count towards your village cap. * If you raze your last village, you will start over and be able to reselect your quadrant. * Razing never affects your kingdom spirit, even if you raze your last village and start over. * If you have played for more than 7 days, you must own a village for at least 7 days before razing it. This includes conquered villages.